


Whumptober 2019 (Supernatural and OCs but not the two mixed.)

by Zargontari



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: A lot of pain, Gen, I have angel characters that are technically not even mine because religion owns them, Just enjoy the ride, M/M, Pain, Tags Are Hard, Whumptober 2019, most of these will be ocs, oh well, supernatural exists too because I'm trash, these are short, which means no one will read this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: Whumptober 2019. I'll be using things from my Roleplayverse as well as Supernatural, but the two will not mix. Hope you enjoy these shorts!





	1. Day one: Shaky hands.

Day 1: Shaky hands.  
Character: Uriel.  
Fandom: Roleplayverse, the Bible.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

It wasn't ever supposed to go like this. He guesses that there had been signs, tells before it got this bad. Uriel had heard rumors, he'd watched his brother slowly shift into something he didn't quite know anymore; heard Lucifer's rants towards their father that had long since gone passed blasphemous.  
And now he's washing blood from his trembling hands. Blood that he drew from his brothers and sisters with the blade that lays discarded on the bed beside him. 

Uriel can't even bring himself to look at it, he can't think of its shining metal without also thinking of the way it had so easily cut into his younger siblings, those he had once sworn to protect. Cassiel had shared his grief, he'd actually only left Uriel to his thoughts in order to go talk to the other angels in the hope that this hadn't completely shattered them. Uriel couldn't believe in that. Not when he could hear Gabriel screaming in outrage in response to Lucifer's cries of pain that emanated from so far below them.

The grieving Archangel looks back at his hands, studying the shaking palms that somehow belonged to him. Perhaps this was deserved. Maybe Lucifer truly had gone too far in his questioning of their Father's plans.

But somewhere deep inside him, buried in his heart of hearts, Uriel can't bring himself to believe that.


	2. Day two: Explosions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one. I'd suggest skipping it.

Day 2: Explosions.  
Character: Crim.  
Fandom: Roleplayverse.

Crim should have realized that the job he'd been given was too good to be true. His informant had explained the plan in excruciating detail that to Crim had seemed over the top at best but now he wished he had paid more attention to it. Crim had left after that, after a man who was self-proclaiming to be a demon and had been killing young children.

Which led to his current situation, tied to a chair with a bomb ticking down not five feet away from him. Boy, he wished that he looked around that corner. Too late to change that now, Crim supposed as he idly watched the timer go down another few seconds. He'd already tried everything else, his enemy had been thorough. After being slammed in the back of the head, Crim had woken up in the predicament that he's in now. But that's unimportant. 

He looks up at the corner of the room, where a camera is watching him as non-chalauntly as he'd been watching the bomb. "Rude," he grumbles, testing the ropes again to no avail; the tight rope unyielding where it holds his body in place. Crim glances at the clock again. Twenty seconds. Shit, when'd it get so low?! Renewing his struggling proves futile and the last thing he knows before everything is lost in a blurry haze of sight and sound is that this is not supposed to be the end.


	3. Day four: Delirium. (Spn.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's in the cage, so that's fun. If you find it hard to understand, that's good. He finds it hard to understand too.

Day 3: Delirium.

Character: Lucifer.

Fandom: Supernatural.

Lucifer doesn't know how long it's been. Maybe that's when it really started, when he lost track of how long he's been down here? Down where? A cage. The Cage. Maybe it's not a good idea to capitalize it, to give his toturererhomeprison a name; but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about much these daysminutesyearsmonthsseconds. It's all a blur of crying and pain. Crying out and crying in, but only out at first before he couldn't remember if he was calling out to his father to forgive him or to his brother to save him. 

His misses them, he thinks. (Is he thinking it or is he screaming it from a throat too raw to produce sound?) Lucifer misses Michael, his brother. He misses his other brothers too. (What were their names?) His Father, their father, that's who he misses most. That's who he fell for, right? (Not because, never because. Always for. His only sin was loving Him too much.)

Lucifer looks at the blood soaked walls of his prison and screams for his fatherbrothersavior. Does he mean so little to them that they'd let him rot?! He climbs to unsteady feet (or is he flying?) and throws himself at the walls. Something cracks and then there's nothing but the vast expanse of silence. 

Coming to is a whole new kind of pain. It's cold and sharp but hazy as well, the knowledge of being alone and (betrayed) hurt finally really hitting him. Maybe this is it, he thinks as the ice makes its way over to him, onto him, and Lucifer can't breathe through it. That's when he realizes that it's never going to be over, not for him. This Cage is his new home, and he's its bitch, its plaything to do what It wants to do with him.. The thought almost makes him laugh, but he's quickly sobered when he hears Michael's voice. It feels like a blessing to the caged Archangel to finally hear him again. But as his brother's words from their last meeting crash down around him, Lucifer realizes that it isn't a blessing at all. 

It's another form of torture.

And this time, he breaks.


	4. Day four: Human shield.

Day four: Human shield.  
Character: Lucifer, Gabriel.  
Fandom: Roleplayverse.

In the midst of an oncoming civil war inside heaven, Lucifer is taking Gabriel to earth to visit the humans. The youngling, still in the dark about what's going on, doesn't see this with quite the sadness that Lucifer does. Speaking of.. Gabriel turns to look at Lucifer from where he's precariously perched on a branch, golden wings fluttering in the breeze and giving little flaps to keep himself upright. He moves closer to his older brother.  


Lucifer gives him a gentle smile in response and brushes Gabriel's wing with his own in a sign of companionship and love. Gabriel smiles at him, then looks down towards the ground at a small pack of wolves that are likewise looking up at them. Lucifer doesn't know where the species had come from, since his Father hadn't made them, but he is content to live and let them live.  


Unfortunately, the grey animals often had a more vicious following party that his father *had* made. Hellhounds, a prototype. The hounds seem to have a unique desire for angels that other creatures do not. Instead of wanting to stay near and share in their Father's light that shines through each and every angel in creation, they want to rip that apart.  


Lucifer had learned that the hard way when during one of his and Gabriel's more recent travels to earth the younger angel had been attacked after he wandered off after a small bird. Lucifer can still remember with horror the shrieks that had seemingly come out from everywhere at once, Gabriel's fate as being the Messenger showing itself in the way his voice projected onto everything. He had rushed to find his little brother, wings puffed up in distress as he frantically searched the woods.  


When he had finally found them, two hellhounds circling Gabriel and golden feathers scattered about as the fledgling tried to take off with one wing limp and bleeding at his side, he'd wanted to jump in and fight the animals. For the first and last time in his life Lucifer wished he'd brought a weapon but that didn't stop him from taking a leap to get inside the circle and grab Gabriel, lifting his wings to fly the hell out of there. Unfortunately, not all things went to plan and he realized with a jolt when sharp teeth collided with his wing that he hadn't quite thought this though.  


Sinking to the ground, Lucifer had wrapped himself around Gabriel to protect him even as the vicious mutts tore into the outsides of his main wings. The young angel was whimpering in terror and Lucifer did his best to hide the pain on his face until Cassiel arrived, having heard Gabriel's screams.  


When their oldest brother had seen the animals attacking, he didn't even need to draw his sword. That's the power of heavenly wrath for you. Once the hounds were vanquished in twin smokes of light, Cassiel had gone to Lucifer and Gabriel. Thankfully, the youngest wasn't as badly injured as he had seemed, only a deep scratch on the inside of his wing to prove what had happened. Lucifer however wasn't quite so lucky and had received a stern talking to from Raphael as his fellow Archangel had patched up the multiple of deep gouges all outside his wings and back.  


Lucifer doesn't regret it. As he watches Gabriel jump from branch to branch, a fond smile flits across his face. And if the sword Lucifer's side is a new addition, well, Gabriel doesn't need to know that.


End file.
